He Took On Me
by Tea LIE lay
Summary: When Lily and Rouge finds themselves in front of a mansion, they learn a horrible secret the house contains. Please read and review.
1. The Start

**Well, here is my first ever fanfic :D In this whole story, some of my characters and SEGA characters are going to be in here.**

**Rated T-For some inappropriate languages. That's all. If I made any bad scenes, I will get yell by my daddy :( **

* * *

"Well, sure is dark in here, ain't it, Silow?" I said to my black cat with my voice sounding scare.

It was a beautiful, sunny, warm day for a walk in this big, old town. I was walking down an alley way that was pretty dark compared to the ouside, that was very light and sunny. I looked down at Silow, he was walking really slow like something was going to pop out.

Well, to get you knowing, I just moved to this town and was exploring the place. I always take Silow with me so people will only think I'm walking my cat instead of just sneaking around this town. Even though I was only eight years old, my dad would not always call a "little girl" or "my sweet pie", but calls me "mature" and "smart", he even thinks I act like a big kid for my age.(like fourteen or thirdteen)

Well for the info, my name was Lily Sellody.I had short, brown hair and always wear a dress. Like everybody knows, I have a great imagination and love living in big, beautiful area. I was living with my big sisters, Massy (age:24) and Ellie Mistal(age:12), and my brother, Dominick Sellody.(he's the same age as me, ugg!) Lucky for us, we all live in a big house in a rural area right outside this town. But for me, I just take my cat and take him walks in the town.

(sorry for that long introduction, let's just go on with the story, shall we?)

Well, I was still walking through the alley way which I forgot to tell you looks like a big cave! But it wasn't THAT dark. There were some sunshine poking through the roof of the alley way.

"Move it, Silow!" I instructed to my cat, but he didn't move, so I picked him up and started to walk. For me, I tried not to be scared and get out of here. After hearing a few steps, I suddenly heard squeaking noises, but that didn't stop me walking. But after a second, I heard flutterings.

"Are those the birds?" I asked in a big voice so everyone could here me, but I heard no answers. So then I just continued to walk.

"Wait!" I poped up an idea. I stopped and put Silow on the ground.

"Stay," I instructed. He nodded and sat on the ground.

I walked around to see something that was on my mind. A big rock!

It took me a while to finally find one and went back where Silow was.

"I hope this works!" I cheered and threw the rock at the ceiling. (which I didn't know what it was made of.)

After that, I suddenly started to hear a whole bunch a fluttering and those squeaking noises.

"BAAAAAATS!" I screamed. I quickly picked up my cat and started to run.

"DON'T RUN, LITTLE GIRL!" someone shouted at me.

"NO!" I shouted back at the voice. Ok, this was the first time in a very long time that I screamed out of my mind and clunged very hard to Silow.

After a minute of running, a figure stood in front of me. I stopped running and stood in front of the figure. Silow was holding on to me so hard, it felt like his claws are going to pierce through my skin.

"Don't move a single step!" The figure insisted me to do. The voice sounded like a deep voice so deep, it could scare Silow away if I didn't held on to him.

"Who are you?" I asked in a whisper.

The figure took out a flashlight it looked like and showed it's face. "I'm Rouge the Bat,"

"YOUR A BAT? GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled at the bat-like girl as I fell on the ground.

"What the hell? Do you realize I talk?" She asked.

"Well, sorry, but I just moved here, like, a week ago," I told her. She helped me and Silow up. Then she handed me back the cat.

"I know how you feel, little girl," Rouge said.

"Hey look, I'm never called 'little girl'!" I insisted to her. She laughed and folded her arms and smiled.

"Anyways, my name is Lillian Sellody, but call me Lily," I introduced myself. "and this is my cat, Silow," I showed her my cat. He was just standing behind me.

"Hmm, well, to get through here, why must you walk through my cave?" She asked me very evil.

"Well, look, I'm just walking my cat to get to know this place!" I answered. She just stood there and thought for a while.

"Ok," Rouge shrugged and walked towards me. "But I have to supervise you then, since your small," Rouge said as we started to walk. I look over back at Silow, he was following us. So I looked back in front and all I saw was a small hole at the end that was bright like a light bulb.

"Ummm, Rouge. What's at the end?" I asked her as we walk.

"Wait till you it," Rouge pointed in front of me.

I wasn't sure what was going on, but, I had to explore this town. Like me, I just have an urge to explore where I live.

When we got to the end, I saw the sun and light. I looked over at my left where Silow was and he was just sitting, looking around. I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Do you believe what you see?" Rouge ask me and looked down at me.

It was a big field, but not just any field. It had a couple of houses, a whole bunch of flowers, and from far away view, I could see a forest.

"Wow, this looks so beautiful!" I grabbed my hands and put it over my head.

"You like this, don't you?" She smiled at me warmly.

"You don't know how I love this don't you?" I cheered."This looks so much like where I live."

I looked over where Silow was again, but he wasn't there.

"Where's Silow?" I asked Rouge while looking at my left. She shrugged and answered,"I don't know, Lily? But- ,"

"THERE HE IS!" I exclaimed so loud, he looked over at me. He was far up at the forest.

"Come back here!" I yelled at him and started to run upwards.

"Don't go!" Rouge exclaimed also and ran after me.

* * *

**Sorry if the intro wasn't long. I tried to make this very interesting, but I think it wasn't :D**

**I will get started on the next chapter. By the mean time, please review this chapter and I will be happy XD. If you didn't like this or I made a mistake, please tell me why.**

**BYE XD**


	2. Lifting Up A Big Rock

**Well, here's another chapter! It took me awhile because I had other work to take care of. But, at last, chapter two came up. FINALLY!**

**Please read and GO! Eek ka eak ka !**

**Just ignore this and just read X)**

**Warning: Bad language**

* * *

When I was running, I noticed I was in a forest. Everytime I took a step, Silow keeps running away, over the grass and under logs. Unlike this path, it was straight, so all I had to do was run.

"Get back here, Lily!" I heard Rouge yell behind me, but I ignore it. All I wanted to do was just catch this cat.

"Come back here, you stupid cat!" I screamed at Silow. The scream was so loud that Silow turned his head back and sat down.

"WHAOOOO!" I tried to stop running, but I fell right by my cat.

"Get up, Lily!" Rouge tried to help me up.

When I got up on my feet, I looked in front of me.

"Whao! Hey Rouge, you know who lives in that?" I lifted my hand and pointed front. I just stood there, starring at the big mansion that was in front of me. There was wire fences around the mansion. Even though the mansion looked like a rich one, it had a big yard.

"Really? Why ask that?" Rouge asked me sarcastily, but I turned around and looked at her.

"Because, if I could get into that mansion, I could puke than I barf, than barf than I puke, but forget what I just said," I suggested and looked back at the mansion. I walked up to the wire fence and just stared. What else you should know, I'm also a nosy person.

"What do you even mean?"Rouge asked me, but sounded confused this time.

"Well, of course, to tell you something more, I wa..." but before I could finish my sentence, I heard screaming. The screaming was so high pitch, that Silow pinned himself on the ground, with his paws over his ears. When the scream came to end ( for like 5 seconds O.o ), I looked over at my cat, he lifted up his head and just sat there like usual. Then I looked back at Rouge, she was just starring at the big mansion behind me.

"I knew it, something suspicous is going on," I snapped. While waiting to hopefully to hear the screaming again, I came up with an idea.

"WHEW! I know a plan!" I exclaimed to Rouge, who just stood there. I went searching around back where the trees were. ANOTHER big rock!(MUHUAHUAHA XD)

"What was with the evil laugh?" Rouge asked me, seriously.

"GOD! Why can people hear me!" I complained, but that didn't stop me.

When I found one, I walked back over at Rouge and showed her.

"See. I'll do (pant) the same thing, throw this (pant) big (pant) rock at the (pant) house," I said, but DANG was this rock heavy. "Just (pant) wait heeeerrrree (pant) with SIIIIIIlowww," but before I even moved, I again, hear the screaming again, and ended.

"AND BOOOOOOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE!" I yelled for no reason, and took a deep breath.(sorry had to put that XD)

"Okay," Rouge answered. She went towards Silow, picked him up, and sat down on the closest tree. But after that, we heard the screaming once again, again it was like 5 seconds (O.o)and ended, and I almost fricken' dropped my rock on my feet. So I held a hard grip on the rock and walked.

I walked around the big mansion outside the fence. Every step I took in the grass, it was about 3 seconds each.

"Man, I don't know what going to happen next if I throw this rock?" I asked myself. "I just need to fin..." but before I could finish my sentence, someone ran to me and screamed "WATCH OUT!" and pushed into me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I saw my big rock fly up and hit on the ground right by me.

"Hello?" I heard someones voice. When I got my head in control, I noticed that my eyes were closed! "Wake up, please?"

When I heard that, I opened my eyes and saw a girl's face. "Oh, thank god you're alright." she said, relieved.

She had a deer -like face with huge shinning eyes, wearing a headband, and had long, purple, hair. The only thing I notice weird was that she had gills along here mouth.

She helped me up and smiled at me, warmly. I looked down at her dress. She was wearin a white, long dress and her arms looked like dolphin arm. Like in my mind, I don't know why I don't find this out weird.

"Who are you?" I asked at the purple deer, weakly.

"I'm Anim the Creature," She introduce to me. "I believe you were carrying this rock around?" She gave me back the heavy rock. When I took the rock, it was still the same wieght.

"DAMN YOUR STRONG!" Anim laughed. To my intention, someone finally called me strong.

"Well, can you help me?" I asked her. She thought for a moment and asked, "First of all, I need to know why are you carrying a rock?" But before I answered, I heard that same scraming noise. When It ended, I looked at Anim, who looked rather angry.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE FRICKEN GIRL-LIKE SCREAMING!" She shouted at me. I almost dropped my big rock on the ground, but I was glad that I had a hard grip on it.

"That's (pant) whyyyy IIIII(pant) havethisbigrock!" I shouted back quickly. "TO (pant) THROWITATTHEHOUSE! YOU (pant) WITHME!"

"YEAH TO STOP THE SCREAMING!" Anim agreed with me. I laid the rock on the ground and looked at her.

"Why you do that?" She asked me.

Well, to tell you something quick, this girl, when she shouts at you, you shout back. When she talks to you, you talk back to her. I think I know how to communicate with this girl.

"You know that the screaming is coming from that house?" I asked her.

"Well, yeah. When I hear something like high pitch screaming like that, my mind becomes crazy and I can't controll myself. So you have to be careful of me," She told me in a whisper.

"Wow. But let's just get on with it can we?" I asked when I picked up my big rock again.

"Let's go!" Anim cheered.

Like me, I like how Anim's expressions are. I feel like I could trust her because she's looks very nice and dependable.

"Yeee-ahhh!" I cheered in pain.

"Let me carry that," Anim offered and took the big rock away from me. I suddenly feel relief in my body as I breathed in.

"Well this doesn't feel heavy at all," Anim teased at me.

"Why...wha...nevermind. Let's just go," I told her. She smiled and followed me as I walked.

As we walked all the way to the back, I looked over at Anim. Her mouth was wide and her expression was like ' Damn'.

I looked up at the mansion, I couldn't believe my eyes and I never wanted to see this coming.

* * *

**The end. I-I mean the chapter, not the story! Seriously, I just write what pops into my mind 8)**

**But...o.o...what's going to happen next. Seriously, I don't really know XD Please review this!**

**SEE Y'ALL =^_^=**


	3. A Talk, A Mansion, and A Search

**Chapter 3 is up!**

**Warning: Bad Language :|**

* * *

"Please," Anim begged. "Don't stare..."

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed with my might. I didn't want to even see this, ever.

Well to tell you a little more detail, MY DAD EXPLAINED TO ME ABOUT 'THE TALK'. Anim and I were standing in the back of the mansion. It had a whole bunch of windows that were open and...and...

*FAINT*

"Wake up, Lily!"

"Lily, you alright?"

When I opened my eyes, I saw Anim's and Rouge's face. Of course, I also saw Silow's face (who was sitting on my chest).

I was at the front of the mansion, again.

"WHY?" I whispered at them. Instead, they both helped me up. I looked over at Anim, then over to Rouge.

"Ummm...look," Rouge began.

"No no no. My dad already talked to me about it. It was so dis..dis. DISTURBINGICOULDPUKE!" I quickly finished my sentence. Anim and Rouge looked at each other and looked back at me. They both had expressions like I came up with the most idiotic plan ever.

"Who would tell their really young daughter that?" Rouge asked me, straight.

I didn't know why she was sounding like that, but I couldn't face like this. I just stood, starring at Rouge, who was starring at me, mad.

"You don't get it, do you?" I asked her. She looked at me, confused. I didn't know where I was going. My mind wasn't thinking the same thing like me.

"What do you mean! I know this!" Rouge started to rage at me.

"Look, Rouge! I don't know what the hell is going on, but why fight this. She's just little!" Anim started to get in with the conversation.

"Don't you even know, Anim!" She started to yell at her. Anim started to get a worried look on her face.

"Why is this so important to you?" Anim started to beg. Rouge sighed and stared back at me.

"Please, just tell us! Tell us!" I begged along with Anim.

"Now listen!" Rouge told us straight. Anim and I just stared at her with fear. "Just shut you dirty damn hole and just leave it!"

After that, we heard screaming again.

"Anim!" I started to yell at her. Rouge and I looked at her, her eyes change from big,shining, gold eyes, to glaring, black, eyes.

"JUST TELL US THE SHIT, BAT GIRL!" Anim screamed. When the screaming was over, Anim shook a little, then fell on the ground.

"Whoa, Anim!" Rouge barked at her.

"Rouge, please! That's what she has to do!" I explained to her. "It's common. It's not her fault. It's what she has." Then went to help her up. She moved her head and looked at Rouge.

"OK," Rouge answered, finally. Anim and I walked towards her, close.

"Why are you getting close up?" Rouge asked us.

"C'mon! Just tell us!" I begged at her.

"Ok that house is..."

"HHHHHEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPpp..." We heard the screaming again. I looked over at Anim, her face was down and mumbled," What is this freakin' racket?"

"Please, calm down," I grabbed on to Anim. When that was over, she lifted her head and looked over at me.

"Guys! This house belongs to a RAPIST!" Rouge blurted out. Anim and I just stared at her like 'what'.

"No wonder," Anim suddenly said amazed. "That's why there screaming."

I couldn't take this anymore. My anger for the screaming was getting out of control. I was getting sick of it.

"LILY!" Rouge shrieked at me.

I ran to over the gate, climbed over it, and ran through the field to the mansion.

"Come back, Lily!" I heard Anim shriek my name, but that didn't stop me. I just kept running.

"No way. Let's just catch up to her!" Rouge yelled. I looked back. I saw Rouge and Anim run after me.

"IT'S TOOO DANGEROUS!" I heard one of them bellow out. Like me, nothing in the world would stop me.

When I got to the front of the mansion, I stopped, took breaths, and looked up at the mansion. It was as tall as a giant and big like a cruise ship. In the front barely had any windows, but never would I go to the back. I couldn't remember the image because it was disturbing and I just balled out screaming and fainted. Well of course I do that for my age, but I'm very serious when I hit to being nosy and adventurous. I looked back, I saw Rouge and Anim just staring at the big house.

"Wow. I never knew he or she could have a mansion like this," Anim said, amazed.

"Yeah, I know. This house really brings back...bad memories," Rouge murmured.

"We'll make sure that the bad memories don't haunt you," Anim smiled, warmly.

"C'mon guys! Let's break in!" I insisted.

"Great! Let give him/her what we think!" Anim ran up to me. We both ran to a nearest window and stood there.

"How are we going to break in," Anim asked me. We both thought for a moment. While thinking for a moment, I came up with a plan.

"Rouge and Anim, lets find ANOTHER BIG ROCK!" I cheered out my answered.

"Fine. Of course your plan is going to work," Rouge laughed.

"OK. Anim, you go on the left side while Rouge and I go on the right side," I planned. So we separated and went searching.

We went searching on the right side of the house. Like I said earlier, not going to the back.

"Man, I love my rock theories," I sang.

"I wonder why you come up with them?" Rouge asked.

"Because at home, I have a pet rock, his name is Minerals, and I'm not letting him go," I explained. Rouge put her hand on her mouth and laughed.

"Why is it so funny. It's real!" I yelled at her.

"Did you get him in a magical land of rock kingdom?" Rouge chuckled and then started to burst out laughing.

"No. I just found him in my backyard," I replied, sighing.

"GUYS!" I heard someone shout.

"ANIM!" I shouted back.

"COME ON THE LEFT SIDE!"

So after we heard that, we ran to the left side.

When we got there, I couldn't believe this!

"Wow. This rock looks heavy, right Lily?" Anim smiled, but I was breathless. I also saw someone there.

"SILOW! You came to join us!" I cheered and picked him up.

"Such a cute cat. But when I saw him, I chased after him and he lead me here. So he found this big rock," Anim explained.

"Wow. So who's going to carry the rock back?" I asked. Rouge and Anim looked at each other like 'huh'.

"Fine. I'll carry it," Rouge answered and walked over at the rock. She lifted it up and walked towards the closest window, and throws it.

*CLASH*

"ROUGE!" Anim said, a little worry.

"What?" She asked. Anim smiled and shrieked, "THAT WAS SO AWESOME! Your like super strong compared to Lily!"

"HEY!" I yelled at her. She just laughed and answered. "It doesn't matter since your only younger than us, which makes more sense."

"OK, enough of the jibbering and jabbering. We need to get going," insisted Rouge.

"Wait," I sighed. They both stopped and looked over at me.

I put Silow on the ground.

"Silow, stay here and stay from trouble, OK?" I instructed him. He nodded and went running in the forest.

"Why he do that?" Anim asked me.

"Don't worry. He knows what to do, trust me," I answered.

Anim sighed and cheered, "What are we waiting for? Let's get in that mansion!"

* * *

**What's going to happen next O.o?**

**Seriously, I don't know where I'm going with this, but please review it if you like it. I'll get chapter 4 up!**

**SEE YOU LATER X)**


	4. Talking To Antiques

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"And of course we're finally here!" I cheered.

When I finally arrived at my destination, it was a huge inside. There was a big staircase in the middle of the room that lead upstairs.

"Wow, what did this person do?" Anim asked Rouge.

"I can't tell you," Rouge whispered quietly.

"C'mon, I'll keep it a secret. I swear!" Anim begged and begged.

While she was doing that, I was walking and I found myself in a livingroom.

"Wow. I wish my living room was like this," I giggled and looked around.

It had a brown wall paper, two red couches on one side, and a flat screen T.V facing at it on the other side. Everything else were shelves full of antique stuff. I walked over to one and looked at it. It had trophies and gold shaped cats, man was I envious.

"Well, well. What are you doing?" I heard someone voice. The voice was deep and sounded close to a girl. I was holding on to a gold shaped cat antique.

"You can talk?" I asked at the cat. I felt foolish, but I think the voice is coming out of this little piece. I didn't even dare to look around the room because It everything were still and I only heard a voice.

"ROUGE! ANIM!" I yelled out. I waited for a while, no answer. So immediately, I turned around, a 360 degree, and stood in a same place. There was nobody in the room. I looked down at the antique cat and was shaking.

"Oh, you scared?" I heard the cat teased me. I glared at it and insisted, "No and who made you think that!"

The cat's blue eyes turned mad and shouted,"Who cares about your pity ness!"

"Well that's what you think, you stupid ugly cat!" I yelled at it and clutched it. I frowned at it and raised it up. I was almost about to throw it on the ground, it pleaded,"Please don't! Even if your a immature two year old..." "WHAT!" I shouted at it and threw on the ground, making it shatter into pieces. I felt relief for smashing that misbehave cat gone.

I went back to the shelf where I found the cat, and saw a bear one. I grabbed it and looked at it. I was just waiting for it to talk, but it didn't.

"Please talk," I started to complain. See, the reason why I wanted this one to talk is that it probably knows more about the house than me. I didn't want the cat to show me because it was just plain mean. I looked up at the shelves, the rest were just cats.

"TALK!" I started to shake the small silver bear, but it didn't answered. I looked around to see any other shelves that had other animals instead of cats, but they all had them.

"Stop shaking me! EEEEKKK!" I heard a small boys voice. I looked down at the silver bear. His eyes were spinning and sighed,"Whew. Please don't ever do that again?"

"Sorry. I just needed someone to talk to," I let out moan and made an unsure face.

"Well, I know how you girls are, but you can't possibly talk in this weird mansion. It's dangerous and please let me come with you?" He finished his sentence with a pleading voice. "What made you think you can be in here?"

"Well," I started out," I keep hearing screaming and it came from this mansion, so I broke in..."

"WHOA whoa whoa, you broke in here yourself?" The silver bear interrupted.

"Well, it wasn't just me, but I did bring my friends, Anim and Rouge," I answered.

"Please tell me the rest," The bear insisted me.

"When I tried to call them with like a really big voice, they didn't hear me," I told him as my eyes were filled with fright. "And I also want to ask you a question."

"Please tell me," he insisted. I was about to scream because I was really scared to what going to happen next. I was shaking and my legs felt like they were about to fall.

"Do you know alot about this house? If you do, please help me," I begged him in a shaking voice. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"Since I have been living here for years just standing, I will gladly help you," He answered. I held in an excited feeling and almost threw him on the ground.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen, is it?" He interrupted while looking down on the ground. I think he realized the shatter cat I broke earlier.

"I have my reasons," I mumbled and held him up to my face.

"Well, first of all, you have to be very brave because a very serious guy lives here," The silver bear started. When I heard 'first of all', I knew he was going to start a story. "This guy loves the females, and almost everyday, when he catches one, he lets her scream to get attention to the other people who are outside. Well today it probably caught you and your friends attention,"

"Well, I can't be screamed at because I'm only eight!" I told him. He shook his head," Wouldn't it be bad if I said the both of my friends ...umm...loook...old...enough," I muttered my words out.

"Oh dear lord, WE HAVE TO GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" The bear yelled at me with his eyes widened. "HE SNATCHED THEM!"

"No wonder they didn't answer! WHERE ARE THEY!" I shouted at the antique.

"OK, but please just be brave and make no noises, okay?" He insisted me.

"Well, I least I have to say your not a bad person," I sighed. "Your not like that mean vicious cat I smashed."

"Well, of course that cat was annoying," He admitted. "But thank go..."

"Where do I go?" I begged.

"Are you sure your ready?"

"Yes!"

"You sure?"

"Yes, for the love of god!"

"Fine, but this is only the beginning!"

"What you mean?"

"Because if you bump into him, your life ends!"

"No, no, no! I can't let that happen to Rouge and Anim! They're my friends, and I can't let them end!" I started to my eyes burn from holding back the tears.

"OK! The room is WAAAAY up there." He pointed up.

"Well," I nodded and ran back to the place where I left Anim and Rouge, but they weren't there. I looked in front of me, the big staircase that lead upstairs.

"Do I go up there?" I asked him.

He nodded and said,"Yes, but this is the first one. You have to go through like many to get up there,"

"Yeah, I'm strong to walk up stairs, it's not like I'm a wimp or something," I chuckled and started my way up.

"OK, whatever you say, then?"

* * *

**Of course I think Lily is in trouble. I didn't think this chapter wasn't so interesting, but I did the best I can.**


	5. Oh, The Seed

**Chapter 5 is up**

**I don't think it's has any bad words, but I think this wasn't fascinating, but please read.**

* * *

"Well, I got to (pant) I mean, (pant) through the (pant) last staircaseeeeeeee!" I panted, then suddenly fell on the floor.

"Good, now then here comes the time," The bear said, devilish. I turned my head over to the bear, that was in front of my face, smiling evil.

"What you (pant) mean?" I ask, weakly. He turned around, away from me, and walked slowly away with his hand behind his back.

"You know how I suffered? Hard. Finally I have it." He continued. I was just laying down, in horror, thinking, what does he mean?

"Now, here's your part, Miss," I heard him insisting me. I got up, walked over to him, picked him up.

I looked around me, all I saw was a small brown door, down the big dark hallway. I just stood there, thinking, that's the room. Anim and Rouge, I'll help you get out of the hands of that pervert.

"I think you can handle this on your own," he whispered.

"W-W-W-W-What! I can't! I still need you," I sighed. I was so shocked that my hair felt like it was about to fluff out. "And you came this far with me. please stay!"

"No, but here's one favor," I muttered.

"What is it?" I asked, but really scared.

"Smash me on the ground,"

"What! No way am I going to do that!" I jumped to the idea.

"Please! Let me OUT OF YOUR HANDS!" He started to yell. My mind was going crazy and my hands weren't letting go of him. "Please, for the better..."

"Bye, then!" I cried, then smashed him on the ground. Then madness started to fill my eyes, I couldn't take this anymore. I looked down at the smashed bear, black liquid form.

"What the..." I whispered, but more even form. I looked down at my shoes, they were downed in the black liquid. I was speechless when I looked around me.

While that was happening, a weird noise was forming, too. It was silent at first, like a gentle breeze. It was flowing through my dress and in my hair.

"Ahhhh.." I let out soft cry. Then, I realized the breeze began to become ruff, and swishing around me. I crouched down with my hands over my head, and looked up. All the black liquid were sweeping around with the rushing wind. My dress and my hair were flowing, out of control! The wind was so harsh, I felt I could fly up. I lifted my feet off the ground, but instead, I was floating. I stood up, straight, but I couldn't move. All I could do was feel the wind attack me and the black liquid turning... light purple?

"What's...wha...?" I was so confused, I couldn't read my mind correctly or talk. I just watched, the purple liquid... form into the figure on the ground in front of me. I couldn't move my head, so I looked down with my eyes to see. The rough breeze sounded like the rushing of the ocean, so the liquid reminded me of a ocean.

"Ugggg..." I moaned. The wind picked up speed and it's roughness, and started to go rougher and faster. The purple liquid was forming something on the ground. Even though the wind was burning my eyes, this didn't stop me. I kept watching.

When the purple liquid stopped moving and stood still, the wind stop sharped and I dropped, cold hard, on the ground, like a knock out, on my stomach, I couldn't move. All I did was move my head up and looked at the purple liquid. The strangest thing was that it was glowing.

"What the..." I mumbled. I was speechless. While it was glowing, it was changing it's color, again, from purple to...tan? It was oval shaped and I kinda knew what it was. So I reached out my hand, grabbed it weakly, and put it close to my face to see what it was.

"Hey? Why did I suddenly..." I whispered. I held on to the oval with both of my hands and feeling my strengh... coming back to me? I felt no more weakness and felt what I usually felt.

"This seed?" I held on to it. That what came to mind what it was, a seed. A really big tan seed.

"What do you do?" I asked it. It did nothing.

"She's going to be a rescue..." I heard a voice

"What?" I whispered to the voice.

"You think you could take her away..."

"No! I'm going to take good care of this seed like it's mine!" I yelled.

"Like this, she's the only one left. ever..." The voice faded away.

"She was probably trapped in that antique bear?" I asked.

"Yes. She's our only hope. She can save them." The voice continue.

I just stood there, holding the big tan seed, against my chest.

"Once she hatches, she will cause troubles, but..." The voice faded away, completely.

"But what?" I asked, but the voice didn't answer. I looked down at the seed, it had one crack.

"OH NO! I can't let you hatch in this hour! I'd better hurry and sa...ehhh!" I said in shock when I saw other cracks to form. I had no choice but to run down the hall.

When I reached the door, I opened a crack, and couldn't believe my eyes! Anim and Rouge were just sleeping there, unconscious, on the floor. I was too excited, so I ran over to them, bend down, and tried to shake them awake, but they didn't.

I looked around the room, its wall were black and it had windows all around. I saw that a couple of sunlight, shining down at us. I continued to look around. All I saw was an another door in the far end of my left side.

I looked down at the seed, its shell had a bunch of cracks, you could just pull out all the pieces.

"No. You will stay in your shell," I whispered to it.

"Wow, you stupid girl," I heard another voice. That wasn't the same voice I heard earlier. It sounded like a man voice.

"So this was the man you were talking about," I whispered to the seed. I looked up at him, all I could see was a dark human figure.

"Who cares! You give me the seed!" He insisted. I just stood up straight, and just stared at him. The sunlight was shinning on my eyes, so I had to squint, and couldn't see him well.

"N-no! She's mine!" I shrieked. He just stood there, just standing. I looked down at the tan seed, it was moving. And I just realized the sunlight was pointing on her.

"You have to!" He shouted at me, evilly.

"Wait, how you know it's a seed and why you want it?" I asked.

"Who asked? Because you were talking wrong," The voice went into a whisper.

"What?" I asked, suddenly confused. The shadow moved forward towards me, closer. I stood tight on the ground, right between Anim and Rouge, and held the seed, as tight as I can hold it.

When the black body moved into the sunlight where I was, I couldn't believe my eyes!

* * *

**Me either when I came up with a plan for the next chapter :p**


	6. It Just Finished Early?

**Chapter 5, I call it the last chapter because the story didn't plan out as I plan.**

**So enjoy.**

* * *

"Whew...Even though I don't know you, at least your not the guy," I sighed in relieved.

"Well heck with that. My name is Blush. Blush the Flower," The person introduced, or might I say SHE introduced.

She had a light green,short hair with a big white daisy in front of her bangs. She was wearing a big pearl necklace around her neck, wore a white dress with a big golden gem that attached to her chest with two shinning green leafs hanging out on each side. Her sleeves were brown and and her hands were plain white, and wore green sandals along with her white legs. But what was really weird was her face. She had a tan face with her eyes looking mad and her smile line was simply just straight,

"Really? That's your expression!" I laughed out. She just kept starring at me with the expression.

"Watch it, kid.." "OK! I'm sorry!"

"OK, kid..."

"BUT!" I interrupted."Call me Lily."

"Ok, Lily. What are you doing with the seed?" She insisted in a mad voice. I looked down at it, it was just moving, a little.

"Please help me! I don't want this seed to hatch! My friends, I tried to wake them up, but they didn't!" I whined. She looked over at Anim and Rouge, who were still on the floor.

"Oh really, I see," She looked over at me.

"And this seed," I held the seed over to her."It's shell is cracking."

She examined it for a while, and touched it, softly.

"W-wait!" I asked in a shocked. She stopped and looked up at me.

"What?"

"Have you ever seen how they were knocked out or how they got up here?" I pointed over to my two friends.

"Really? I have no idea!" She answered, unsure.

"Well then. Do you know the guy who lives here?" I asked again.

She shook her head no and answered,"Well look, Lily. I don't know anything that's happening here. All I know is that I'm just here, don't know where the exit, or where I started?"

"Hmm...Now that you mention it, I forgot how I got up here, I got help by a talking antique bear, and he showed me the way," I sighed. "All I want is to get them both waken up and just leave here."

"Wait a minute!" I popped up. Blush looked over at me like "what?" and asked,"What is it?"

"Maybe this seed could help," I grabbed the seed. I went over to Anim, put the seed on her chest and waited.

"Ok, where are you going?" Blush ask, dull.

"Oh, nowhere. I'm just stand..."

"I MEAN WHAT'S YOUR IDEA!" She interrupted me.

"Oh yeah, long story, BUT I'll tell you that this seed heals," I explained.

Blush and I sat down, side by side, watching if Anim would wake up.

After a while of waiting, I heard moaning.

"ANIM!" I shouted. I saw lifting her head, and sitting up before us.

"Ehhh...uggg..." She whimpered while rubbing her head. She opened her eyes and looked at us.

"What this egg doing in my lap?" The first question I hear from her. I took the seed from her and hugged on my chest.

"Who cares! Your back!" I cheered. She smiled at me warmly.

"Yeah but what about Rouge?" She asked me. We all three looked over a Rouge. I walked over there, put the seed on her chest, and sat down.

"I told you, Blush!" I chuckled."This seed is magic!"

"Whatever you say, amateur," She answered.

"Why with that, you say?" Anim commented. She looked over at Anim cold.

"Please don't?" She pleaded, afraid. Blush looked back at me and just watched.

"It's time we leave when we Rouge wakes up," I planned. They both nodded and we sat there, waiting.

While waiting, I found myself sitting between Anim and Blush right in of Rouge. My eyes were feeling heavy and I was so tired. I looked at each side, Anim and Blush were probably sleeping because their eyes were closed. I looked over at the windows, it was becoming dark and I grew scared.

I had many question to myself like:

Where is Silow and what is he doing?

When will I get home, and will I get in trouble?

And other like that.

"When is she going to wake up!" I bursted up in my voice. They both woke up in a shock and looked over at me. I looked at them both and shrugged.

"The other option," Anim whispered. Blush and I looked over at Anim, with her eyes squinting. "Water."

"How are you going to get water?" I asked her. She looked at me, suspiciously.

"Do you see how I am a creature," She told me. I just shrugged and answered,"No, but I am assuming you can bring water?"

"Huh, yeah," Blush puffed.

"Oh," Anim sighed."Then, what can you do?"

"Watch and learn," She walked in front of us both and looked down at Rouge. She held her hand up and form it into a fist.

I grew bored and sighed,"Ok, how is thi..."

"Incoming," She whispered.

"Ok, you can pl..." but before Anim could finshed her sentence, we heard something rumbling.

"What?" I asked, but after that, the house started to rumble, too.

"You see what's happening?" Blush answered, .

"Oh my god. YOU CAUSED AN EARTHQUAKE!" I spun around in circle. Anim, on the other hand, ran around in circle after me, and screamed,"BLUSH CAUSE THE EARTHQUAKE! STOP THE MADNESS!"

"GUYS!" Blush shouted at us, angry. We stopped, turned to face Blush, and stood still.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" We heard someone scream. The same scream that I heard earlier. We all looked over at Rouge, who was awake with a weird look on her face."WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

"BLUSH HAD A BRILLIANT IDEA!" I shrieked in happiness. "THAT WORKED HORRIBLY!"

"WHAT'S THIS SEED!" She shouted a question. I ran over to her, took the seed, and held it tightly.

"STOP THIS CRISIS, BLUSH!" Anim shouted at Blush. Blush looked over at us, and all of a sudden, the house stood still, and we all fell on the ground. I looked out the window, it was pretty dark out.

"Oh, guys. I don't know, but I have to get home," I sighed. They all looked over at me, Like what?

"Oh, I guess your right then, it is dark,"Anim agreed. Blush and Rouge nodded, and looked at me.

"Well, I'll never guess who the guy is," I sighed in depressed. I didn't even knew if it was true.

"Wait! I never knew what to do with this seed?" I asked all of a sudden.

"Well, take it home, burry it in your backyard or anywhere, and watch it grow!" Anim looked over at me. I nodded my head and answered,"Nah, my sister, Ellie, would keep asking question about it because she's an asker."

"Well, why don't you leave it to me to take care of it?" Rouge asked.

"Not a chance!" Anim bumped into her."I'm more responsible than you."

"Choose either the two," Blush answered.

"Why don't you do it, Blush? Your not worked up about it, are you?" I asked, now in a whisper. Rouge and Anim turned around to see Blush, and we all smiled, devilish at her.

"No wonder," Blush sighed.

* * *

**Well, the end. I'll make more stories, longer, more interesting. Be back in a while.**


End file.
